gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSM-08 Zogok
The MSM-08 Zogok is a prototype amphibious mobile suit from the original design series MSV and made its animated debut in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It later appeared in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics As Zeon prepared for its massive invasion of the Earth Federation Force's underground military headquarters of Jaburo, the MIP Company military engineers stationed at California Base started developing a series of specialized mobile suits to aid in the assault. One of these designs was the Zogok, an amphibious mobile suit based on the MSM-07 Z'Gok. The Zogok, armed with only melee weapons, was designed primarily for close combat. The Zogok featured ten razor sharp boomerang cutter blades on the top of its head, and its extendable telescopic arms can do a punching attack. Armaments ;*Boomerang Cutter :Ten boomerang-shaped blades are mounted in the Zogok's head. The blades are launched at high-velocity to serve as a mid-range weapon. The power of these weapons is sufficient to moderately damage the armor of mobile suits that are 10 years newer. ;*Arm Punch :The Zogok's characteristic extendable arms can serve as a close combat weapon, delivering a punch that could crush through most armor with its sheer power. ;*Heat Sword :A melee weapon originally developed for the Gouf line of mobile suits. Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk, the heat sword's blade is heated to high temperatures to increase its cutting capacity. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. It is commonly used by Zeon mobile suits in the late stages of the One Year War. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. Due to its excellent cost performance, the Sturm Faust is still in use even in U.C.0090s. ;*BR-87A Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud, a Zeon Remnant's Zogok was armed with a beam rifle which resembled the BR-87A model used by RMS-108 Marasai. This weapon is powered by a replaceable e-pac and is power rated at 2.2 MW. History The few Zogoks that were constructed at California Base did not participate in the assault on Jaburo because Zeon Commander Char Aznable discovered a secret entrance to the subterranean base and launched the attack much earlier than originally planned. After the One Year War ended, a few Zogoks eventually wound up in the hands of civilians, and can be seen in the series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. During U.C. 0096, one Zogok was used by the Zeon remnants during the assault of Torrington Base. This unit was heavily damaged in battle by the RX-160S Byarlant Custom, it retreated after a AMS-129M Zee Zulu took its heat sword to combat the Byarlant Custom. Gallery VARIATION.jpeg|Zogok (bottom left) as part of Zeon's amphibious MS coloring variation (MSV) Zogok Lineart.png|Lineart msm-08-boomerang.jpg|Boomerang Cutter Mount (Gundam UC) msm-08-heatsword.jpg|Heat Sword (Gundam UC) msm-08-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm Faust (Gundam UC) msm-08 zogok kondo 0079.png|Illustration by Kazuhisa Kondo msm08_p01.jpg|Close-up of Zeon Remnant's Zogok (Gundam Unicorn OVA) Msm08_p02_SturmFaust_GundamUC-OVA_episode4.jpg|Preparing to launch Sturm Faust (Gundam UC) Msm08_p03_BoomerangCutter_GundamUC-OVA_episode4.jpg|Launches Boomerang Cutter (Gundam UC) Msm08_p04_DestroyGMII_GundamUC-OVA_episode4.jpg|Stabbing RMS-179 GM II with Heat Sword (Gundam UC) zogokbeamrifle.jpg|Zeon Remnants' Zogok with BR-87A Beam Rifle as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud Games MSM-08-gwc.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game Msm08_p05_GundamWarNEXA.jpeg|As featured in Gundam War NEX-A card game Msm08_p06_GundamDuelCompany.jpg|As featured in Gundam Duel Company ZOGOK.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation MSM-08 Zogok BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla OldZogok.jpg|1/144 Original "MSM-08 Zogok" (1982): box art HGUC-Zogok-Box_Art.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSM-08 Zogok (Gundam Unicorn version; 2013): box art Gunpla_HGUC_Zogok_JaburoCapture_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSM-08 Zogok Capture of Jaburo Ver. (P-Bandai Exclusive; 2014): box art Gunpla_OldZogok-100_boxart.jpg|1/100 Original "MSM-08 Zogok" (1982): box art MsM-081.jpg|1/100 original "MSM-08 Zogok" MsM-082.jpg|1/100 original "MSM-08 Zogok": posed with heat sword MsM-083.jpg|1/100 original "MSM-08 Zogok": body part modifications MsM-084.jpg|1/100 original "MSM-08 Zogok": weapon modifications Action Figures Zeonography_3009a_ZGok-blue_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3009a "MSM-07 Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok (Blue) / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3009a_ZGok-blue_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3009a "MSM-07 Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok (Blue) / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3009b_CharsZGok_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3009b "MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3009b_CharsZGok_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3009b "MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3009a-b_ZGokZogokAgg_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3009a "Z'gok" and #3009b "Char's Z'Gok" action figure sets: product samples (bottom left and bottom right) convertible to respective Zogok and Agg figures Notes and Trivia References MSM-08 ZOGOK.jpg|Information from Gundam Unicorn 678Z676G08.png|UC Ver.: detailed lineart and design External Links *MSM-08 Zogok on MAHQ.net ja:アッグシリーズ#ゾゴック